


A bit heated

by bluuemoon



Series: OC scenarios [2]
Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Biting kink (kinda), Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea how to tag kinks, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Sex, Vague Reader, bit of a size difference, im fucking trash, probably looks rushed, shit ton of foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluuemoon/pseuds/bluuemoon
Summary: Just a NSFW thing I wrote for one of my friends about my [homestuck] OC Nicolas Volkov, the Lord of Space.He can float, teleport, and create objects or make them vanish at will so he uses that a lot in this.I most definitely wrote this for one of my friends, who is a raging homosexual. This is just massive pandering <3





	A bit heated

You don't remember how it escalated to this point, but you don't really care. All your attention was on the wall against your back and a hard chest against your front.

  
You can't remember if argument or playful banter was what caused him to press you against the wall in the first place, but you wouldn't dare question it with his hand sliding up your shirt and pulling it off quickly. Yellow eyes met your own, the Lord of Space shrugging off his black space overcoat, your fingers edging the suspenders over his shoulders but they failed to slide off.

  
Your fingers felt up his clothed chest, feeling the hard muscle under your finger tips and you hadn't even noticed when he started edging your pants down and off.  
You did however notice when strong hands gripped your ass and you shivered at the feeling of his rough fingers groping you, pressing his bottom half against your barely covered crotch.

  
You wrapped your legs around his waist and he pushed into you, grinding roughly against your crotch and you couldn't help the breathless moan that escaped your lips. Gray smirked and leaned in, kissing your neck gently before sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin.

  
It didn't take him long to find your sweet spot, the sudden change in volume said it all. His grinding got harder, rougher, needier and he sucked on your sweet spot til you were like putty in his hands.

  
You were a mess, and he was still fully dressed. You took shaky handfuls of his shirt, your lower half aching as you tugged on his white shirt. He chuckled deeply against your neck and it made you shivered. Good god, when did his voice get so deep?

  
He released your ass and removed his suspenders, still sucking on your neck as he started to remove his shirt. He only pulled away from you to pull off said shirt, diving right back in and not giving you a single moment to recover.

  
This felt like torture in the best kind of way, feeling him through his pants and how big he must be. You'd have to say at least seven inches, but you can't tell. You can't exactly think straight either with him grinding roughly against you with no mercy, trying to find relief in his own heat. Something tells you it's going to be a long night.

  
Your hands reached up and tangled in his hair, rocking back against him and trying to keep up with his raw strength. You can't exactly focus on keeping up if he's reached into your underwear, rubbing your ass before grabbing it roughly again.

  
That didn't last long, he's done playing games with you. He wanted- no he needed more. Using his godly abilities, he created a rather expensive looking bed behind him all while moving against you. How can he have that level of focus while you're here barely being able to hold in your shameless noises?

  
Never mind that, he bit down on your neck hard right as he teleported you both to the bed. You'd complain about it if you weren't busy being dropped onto the bed and being climbed over.

  
Gray pressed his hands into the mattress on either side of your head, his chest heavy as he stared down at you. He didn't need to say anything, you could tell he was asking permission. How do you respond? You lean up and kiss him, that's how. And that's all the confirmation he needed.

  
He pressed his body down against you, floating so he could stay above you and reach down to edge at your underwear at the same time. Damn god, using his abilities even in this situation. You didn't complain, his dominance was a bit of a turn on.

  
His fingers traced the rim of your underwear before pulling his body up just long enough to just tear them right off and toss them off to the side. Right along with your shirt, only he made everything you were wearing on your top half simply vanish and reappear on the floor. Can't be ruining all your clothes now can he?

  
He tilted his head, nipping at your bottom lip to try and get you to open up. You teasingly denied him, keeping your lips firmly closed. He growled lowly, reaching down and gripping your ass firmly and pulling your bare bottom half up against his and putting more pressure against your aching parts.

  
You moaned loudly against his lips and he dove right in, immediately dominating the kiss while you moaned helplessly.

  
Now that he had you dominated, his hands traveled to the front and grabbed your hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs. You whined and moved your hips against him, begging for some kind of relief from the heat he put you in.

  
He'd chuckle if he wasn't preoccupied, but complied slowly. The Lord pulled away, his chest heaving and his piercing yellow eyes staring down at you. Just as he did your your top, he made his black pants vanish. Probably out of laziness but you didn't argue since he sat up and started pulling his boxers off. Jesus- he was huge! How is that going to fit?

  
He must have noticed how wide your eyes got and he chuckled, tossing the boxers over with the rest of the clothes he had thrown into the pile. He look a hand and lifted it up your lips and commanded with one word in a deep, husky voice that you couldn't get enough of.

  
"Suck." And that's all you needed, even if it confused you a bit. You parted your lips and he stuck two fingers in your mouth and pressed them down on your tongue. Satisfied, he pulled them out with you panting. He leaned down and stared sucking at your neck one more, taking a single finger and slowly pressing it into you. You arched your back and your chest pressed against his, your needy moans only getting louder and shakier as he rocked that finger in and out.

  
And then he added another, and you felt like you were going to explode right there. He parted his fingers and stretched you, adding a third finger to prepare you for what his fingers were about to replace. His fingers rocked in and out of you until you were practically drooling, that is til he pulled them out and you almost whimpered at the empty feeling. Until both of his hands were on your hips and lifted them up, and you felt something prod against your entrance.

  
Ready or not, he slowly pushed in and good god you were already seeing stars. You took handfuls of the bed sheet and was practically ripping it when his lips moved from your hickey covered neck to your nipple. He slowly rocked his hips, letting you get used to the feeling as he distracted you from the pain by sucking down on the sensitive bud under his lips.

  
When your slightly pained noises turned to breathless moans, his thrusts got harder, faster, trying to aim for something. He found what he was looking for when you let out a yelp, finding a certain spot that made your voice raise sharply. His gentle rocking turned to rough thrusts just like that, and you were losing it. The sudden burst of pleasure had you moaning and screaming his name, begging him to go harder. Harder Gray, faster, don't hold back.

  
Wave one and you released, feeling weak and like jelly but he didn't stop. Oh no, he kept going because he knew you were sensitive. He got harder, rocking the bed and you started seeing planets. He switched nipples, taking pride in your pleasured screams that meant you were all his. God it felt like your body was being overloaded and you came a second time, him following short after.

  
You both stayed like that, his member still buried deep inside you and your bodies shaking as they tried to recover from the overwhelming feeling. He took his lips from your chest and leaned up, pressing a small kiss against your lips with a cocky yet breathless chuckle.

  
"I win."


End file.
